1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device having a self-light emitting element, and a driving method thereof. The invention also relates to an electronic apparatus having a light emitting device including a self-light emitting element.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a light emitting device having a light emitting element typified by an EL (Electro Luminescence) element has been developed, and it is expected to be widely used by taking advantages of the self-light emitting type, such as high image quality, wide viewing angle, thin thickness, and lightweight.
In such a light emitting element, degradation with time or an initial defect may occur. In order to prevent degradation with time and an initial defect, suggested is a method where the surface of an anode is swabbed by a PVA (polyvinyl alcohol)-based porous body or the like so as to be planarized and remove dusts when a light emitting element is manufactured (see Patent Document 1).
As a driving method of the light emitting device, suggested is a digital time gray scale method where one frame is divided into a plurality of subframes and a gray scale is expressed depending on a light emitting period that is obtained by combining the subframes each weighted to have different lengths of light emission (see Patent Document 2, Patent Document 3, Patent Document 4, Patent Document 5, and Patent Document 6)    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-318546    [Patent Document 2] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-4501    [Patent Document 3] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-108264    [Patent Document 4] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-324958    [Patent Document 5] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-215092    [Patent Document 6] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-297094